The Aeon Arcana - Drabble
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Peter hated feeling helpless, but that's what he was here, helpless. Now his friends are in danger, and its all his fault. He can't use Persona, and he's being held hostage by Kaneshiro's Shadow. Just the Ol' Parker Luck.


**Hello one and all! My name is JustAnotherFan15, but everyone calls me JAF for short. Much easier to say, huh?**

 **Anyhow, I'm here with a possibly completely insane idea! What's my idea? Well, I've taken Peter Parker from Spider-Man, and thrown him into the world of Persona 5! What could have possibly given me this idea when I myself have never played a Persona game? YouTube. Rather, watchin' other people play Persona 3, 4, and 5 on YouTube.**

 **I don't know why, but its a game I enjoy watchin' other people play. Its weird.**

 **Basically, this isn't a full fic, or even a one-shot really. It's a bit too short for either. I don't know if I'll ever come back to this, but if I do, I have** _ **plenty**_ **of backstory and plot to do so.**

 **Anyway, you don't really care about that! You just want to read on, right? I'll explain more on what's goin' on in the story in the Author's Notes at the bottom, so until then:**

 **On to the summary!**

 **Summary: Peter hated feeling helpless, but that's what he was here, helpless. Now his friends are in danger, and its all his fault. He can't use Persona, and he's being held hostage by Kaneshiro's Shadow. Just the Ol' Parker Luck.**

 **With that, onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Persona. All rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Peter hated this.

He hated that he wasn't able to help the others, that he was only in the way, keeping them back from their goal of stopping Kaneshiro. He hated that he had let himself get captured by those weird guards with fly masks.

Most of all, he hated that he was the reason that his friends were getting hurt because they were trying to save him.

If only he hadn't stuck around when the others went back into Kaneshiro's Palace! Then he might not have accidentally got caught up in the weird world-altering app that sent them to the Metaverse and trapped inside because he didn't have a smartphone. And since he didn't have one, he didn't get that stupid app so he could go back to the real world to wait for the others.

Peter's body jerked as Kaneshiro's Shadow, Bael, leaped into the air so his ball-shaped Piggytron could attempt to run over the Phantom Thieves once again.

 _Come on, Parker! Think! It's your fault that they're in this mess, so you better fix it!_ Peter thought to himself, mind racing to find some sort of solution to save his friends.

What could he do, though? He didn't have a Persona, he couldn't fight. Heck, he couldn't even find his way around Shibuya most of the time! How was he supposed to help his friends?

"Hahahaha!" Bael laughed, his grip on Peter tightening painfully as the Thieves barely managed to dodge Piggytron. "That all you got, punks? I thought you wanted to save your friend here?" he gave Peter a shake, causing the young teen to squeak.

"Leave Peter out of this you jerk!" Ann -no, Panther in this world- shouted, rage coloring her normally kind tone. She had always been protective of Peter, ever since they were kids. "He has nothing to do with this!"

The others shouted their agreement, demanding that Bael let Peter go. The Shadow merely cackled, shaking his head at the Thieves as though they were unruly children.

"I would have thought you would have learned by now," Bael said, his buzzing voice taking on patronizing tone. He sneered at them, his voice rising as Piggytron began to shift back into its normal form. "What's mine is mine, and what yours is too! And that includes this kid. I think some of my more... _outgoing_ patrons might like him. If you know what I mean."

Peter did, unfortunately, know what he meant, and that made his blood run cold and honest terror course through him. It must have shown on his face because Bael laughed harshly. It only grew as the others caught on and voiced their disgust and rage.

"Come on, Piggytron! Let's get rid of these annoying pests!" Bael shouted before flying into Piggytron, dragging a struggling Peter along with him.

* * *

"I really hate this guy," Queen said, venom coating her voice as she dodged a rain of bullets from Piggytron.

"Not nearly as much as I now do," Panther snarled, living up to her code name.

"We need to find a way to distract Bael and stop him from using that giant pig and save Peter," Joker said, flipping over to Morgana as he dodged an _Ocular Vulcan_. "Mona?"

"He doesn't seem to have any sort of self-control," Mona informed, sending a quick _Garu_ spell to distract Bael from Fox. "Maybe we can distract him with something valuable?"

Joker nodded in agreement. While not exactly the best plan, it was all they had at the moment if they wanted to save Peter.

"Any ideas?" he asked the group at large.

"I got a Soma," Panther reported.

"I have a Life Stone," Skull told him as he ran by, sending a _Zio_ at Piggytron as he did.

"As do I," Fox seconded.

"All I have is Soul Food," Mona apologized.

"I think I have a Magical Ointment," Queen informed.

Joker nodded, mind running through each member's offer to figure out which Bael would be most likely to go after. The Soul Food was out, as was the two Life Stones. Neither would be flashy enough for Bael to be tempted by, but the Soma...

"Panther," Joker ordered. He didn't need to say anything else, everyone knew what he wanted them to do from his tone alone.

Panther drew her Soma and threw it onto the battlefield, the light shining off the magic object as it landed.

"Hmm...? What's that?" Bael's voice echoed from Piggytron's speakers. "It's got the shine of somethin' pricey! Go, Piggytron! Collect it right away!"

Piggytron's attacks stopped, its nose opening to let Bael out. "Whooooaa! This is a damn good find, yo! I can pick up a girl or two with this, yo!" Bael shouted with glee, all thoughts of the battle forgotten.

"Keep him from getting back into the pig," Joker ordered, rushing passed Fox and Skull. "I've got Peter. Give me a boost, Fox."

The others nodded, their determination clear, even behind the masks. Fox darted in front of Joker before freezing, his muscles going taught. The leader of the Phantoms lunged forward, using his teammate's shoulders as a springboard in order to reach Piggytron's snout.

Joker landed just as the sound of a whip cracked, followed closely by a cry of pain. The young thief smirked, knowing Panther was letting her justified anger out on the fly.

 _Serves him right,_ Joker thought, a flash of his own anger coursing through him. He quickly shoved it aside, he needed to keep a clear head and find Peter. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get in the way.

Shuffling in front of him snapped Joker back into reality, and he braced himself. He didn't know if Bael had defenses in the Piggytron, but it was better safe then sorry.

He needn't worry, though, as it was just Peter. The smaller teen moving forward cautiously, one arm wrapped around his middle protectively.

"Peter," Joker called out quietly, hoping not to startle the skittish underclassman. The brunette's head snapped up, and hazel eyes flicked over Joker's form, confirming what he ears thought they heard.

"Ak- I mean, Joker," Peter corrected himself, limping forward, face grimacing in pain. Another flash of anger curled in Joker's stomach, and he could feel his Personas whispering in his ear to exact his anger out on Bael.

He quieted them as he stepped towards the other, he needed to focus right now and they weren't helping.

"I'm getting you out of here," Joker told him unnecessarily. It was more a promise than anything.

"About time. If I had to listen to that guy any longer, I was going to blow a fuse," Peter wrinkled his nose. Joker smirked at the comment, relief flowing through him. If Peter was cracking wise, then he was okay.

"Let's go," Joker told him softly, leaning down to help the shorter teen.

* * *

 **And then they beat the heck out of Kaneshiro for takin' their precious Peter and threatening him. Or somethin' along those lines, anyway.**

 **Anywho, what did you think? It's not a lot, I know that, but I wasn't entirely sure how to show everyone. I how I got their characters at least _slightly_ in-character.**

 **Anyway, basically, Peter doesn't have any spider powers and is just normal no-powered Peter Parker. He's also Anne's cousin from New York that just recently moved to Japan, which is why it mentions him not bein' able to find his way around Shibuya. In this story, Peter's an adorable little brother figure to basically everyone with _way_ too much brains and sass for his own good. That's the basic of basics at least. Yes, I just did that, and I'm mildly proud of myself for it.**

 **If enough people like this, or I ever get around to writin' it, I'll write a whole fic! Look out Persona 5! Peter Parker's here!**

 **What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Just feel like leavin' a random comment? I don't mind! Leave a review if it tickles your fancy or whatever that sayin' is!**

 **To the questions! Will the Thieves manage to free Peter? Will they escape from Kaneshiro's Palace? Will they steal the Treasure? Will I ever continue this? What's up with the title?**

 **Maybe we'll get some answers!**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


End file.
